Past Memories and Regrets
by Starred
Summary: Chapter 393. Reborn hated the fact that Tsuna wanted to protect him like 'he' did before. That he was willing to give his life away just to save him, but an argument with his student brings back old memories that he wished he could just forget.


**Title: **Past Memories and Regrets

**Rating:** T

**Genre:** Family, Fluff, _might _have slightly romance, and _slightly _Hurt/Comfort...

**Summary: **Chapter 393. Reborn hated the fact that Tsuna wanted to protect him like _he_ did before. That he was willing to give his life away just to save him, but an argument with his student brings back old memories that he wished he could just forget.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn

"Speaking"

_'Thought'_

**_'Flashback'_**

**Announcemet: **Well, this came to me today when I read the new chapter, and my imagination started to make a plot. Oh, and also I would have put 'For You to Live' as a title, but this title came to me instead, the awesome title 'For You to Live,' was given to me by 'lolo MN.' Also, it was beta-ed by AngelDono, I want to thank her so beta-ing this~

~.~.~

Tsuna was lying down on the grass while thinking.

He couldn't believe what was happening, he didn't want to let his tutor die. He would do anything to make him stay alive, he didn't care what it was.

But he was happy that he was able to make good allies, he was making good progress.

Those thoughts were broken when his tutor came and landed on his head, then went from there to next to him.

"Itai," Tsuna murmured while rubbing his head, but he was looking at the smirking Reborn next to him.

"You looked like you did everything you needed to and you are now free," Reborn said while putting his arms behind his head.

"Yeah," Tsuna whispered.

However, Reborn didn't respond.

"Why are you here?" Tsuna asked while looking at Reborn in wonder, he had a feeling that he wouldn't like what Reborn was going to tell him.

Reborn looked at Tsuna and said, "I want you to give me back my Boss watch."

When Reborn said that, he had a blank face. The smirk he had earlier was completely gone.

Tsuna quickly sat up in shock, his expression was screaming as to 'why' Reborn was saying that.

"As I said before, give it back to me now," Reborn said, not looking at him. He was looking at the sky while frowning, memories from the past were coming back to him unwillingly.

"Why? You said you would leave it to me," Tsuna asked while clenching his fists. He slightly scowled at what Reborn said; he wasn't going to give him anything back. He would keep fighting.

"I decided to quit from the Representative War," Reborn responded. After all, he didn't care about himself, he knew he would die sooner or later. He would leave the world without a regret, he was fine with what was happening. He just didn't want to let his student die, he wanted to protect him; help him.

"NO! IF WE QUIT, THEN YOU WILL DIE OR BECOME LIKE THE VINDICE!" Tsuna yelled while standing up. His blood was boiling like the flames of his Dying Will that were burning with Resolve.

"I know." Reborn said while smirking, his fedora was shadowing his eyes, but his eyes showed the bitterness he felt just to think that he would become like the **_Vindice_**.

Tsuna almost growled. Reborn knew of his terrible fate, but he was okay with it? It didn't make sense, and he wouldn't allow it.

"WHY? I'M DOING A LOT TOO! I WAS GOING TO TELL YOU, BUT YOU FELL ASLEEP!" Tsuna yelled again, his eyes flashing in anger.

Reborn looked at Tsuna and noted that he looked like a true boss. That, made his heart swell in pride.

"I know. You asked Talbot for help, and asked the other teams to cooperate with you." Reborn calmly said while looking at him. Putting his fedora up, his face was still emotionless, but inside, he wanted to scream at Tsuna, to tell him how stupid he was acting, wanting to save a person who's time was coming closer and closer to an end.

Tsuna flinched slightly, but still kept his ground. No matter what Reborn told him, he wouldn't give up. He wouldn't think twice about the choice he was making, and he would show it to Reborn with his Dying Will.

"However, even considering all of that, I won't let you fight. This is something that has nothing to do with you." Reborn coldly said while pulling his fedora down. He was thinking of how similar he was being to Giotto; the only person he actually cared about, not that he would say it. But he was acting similar to him since he wanted to protect Reborn; a person who hated when people wanted to do that, yet Giotto and Tsuna were willing to sacrifice themselves for **_him_**; a cold-hearted hitman.

Tsuna put his head down, making his bangs shadow his eyes.

"You don't trust me?" he asked quietly, what Reborn said had hurt him. He wanted to help him, yet Reborn was being stubborn and was practically pushing him aside.

"That's not the problem now. Like I told you before, I won't let you fight a battle that I know you will lose," Reborn responded while slightly clenching his fists.

"Reborn, I won't know until I try it," he said, wanting to just make the other understand.

"Tsuna, this isn't a game. I know you will lose, they aren't people who are weak. They are strong," Reborn said coldly.

"I know this isn't a game! In that case, you will have to take the Boss watch yourself!" Tsuna snapped and went into HDW. His eyes hardened and he didn't look like his usual shy and caring self.

**No.**

He looked just like a Mafia boss that was dealing with a stubborn subordinate.

"Do you really think you can win against me?" Reborn asked while putting a hand on his fedora so it wouldn't fly away. He smirked at the challenge his student made and at the way he was expressing himself.

"I will!" Tsuna exclaimed and his flame was growing stronger as he let all of his aura out; his flames were dancing and they were as strong as his resolve."

You have become stronger, Tsuna. However, this is not enough to defeat them." Reborn said while frowning.

Tsuna's flames were growing more and more.

"My mission is to make you a perfect Vongola Decimo, if you die it won't make sense," he said.

"It's the opposite," Tsuna stated, he was looking at Reborn in a caring way that made the other be taken back.

_'Why does he have to look just like Primo? He even has the same caring personality,'_ Reborn thought while remembering back then. When he was an adult and all that happened between him and Giotto; all their happy moments together and the way the other gave his life away to save Reborn when he was about to get hit by a stray bullet, and those caring eyes that told him that everything was alright, that he was happy that he was able to save Reborn, even if it had cost him his own life.

"Vongola Primo would have said that someone who isn't ready to die for his comrades is not worthy of becoming the next Boss!" Tsuna exclaimed, looking just like Vongola Primo.

**_'_****_Someone who isn't willing to die for his Family or someone important to him isn't worthy of being a boss!'_** Reborn remembered those words like they were said yesterday; those words were said moments before Giotto had died in front of his eyes.

But Reborn also understood the hidden meaning of those words, it meant that Tsuna was accepting his position as Vongola Decimo.

"I will not lose against them! You taught me that the strength of your Dying Will depends on your Resolve!" Tsuna exclaimed while his flames were going off in waves.

Reborn sat on the grass in order to not be thrown away. He couldn't understand why Tsuna wanted to save him so much, but he knew that this time he wouldn't do as he said and would do what he wanted; just like Giotto.

"How mean of you to put Primo in this. As you know those flames will not be able to beat them, but for some reason I decided I want to live longer. I have lived my whole life in a process that I wouldn't have regrets when I died, but now I want to see you grow a little longer. So, let me live, Tsuna," Reborn said. He knew that his student would be as good as Giotto, or more. He wanted to see him grow when that happened.

Tsuna looked at his tutor in shock and his flames dissolved.

"I want to live longer. Will you do me this favor?" Reborn asked while looking at Tsuna directly in the eyes. His heart had accepted the fact that Tsuna would do it, but his mind hasn't yet, but for once he would listen to his heart.

"I will," Tsuna responded.

An agreement and connection was made when they looked at each other's eyes. Tsuna knew that he would give his life in order to save his tutor, while Reborn accepted the fact that for the second time in his life, he would let someone else protect him.

Reborn looked at the sky, he could almost see Giotto's smiling face telling him that it was alright and that nothing bad would happen.

He looked at his student again and turned to walk away.

"You're just like Giotto," he whispered, knowing his student didn't hear what he said, but he just hoped that story wouldn't repeat again.

~.~.~

**Author's Note: **It didn't really turned out like I wanted to. I hoped that Reborn didn't turn out too OOC. Anyway, I hope ya enjoy this and I did well~Oh, and I will update my other stories in some um...weeks? Anyway, Please:

Read and Review~

Ciao ciao~

Star-chan~~XD


End file.
